User talk:Magma-Man
Archive 1 /Archive 2/ To Magma-Man... Everything That Appears... Disappears... Featured Creation Not to force my way in here, but next time you make the poll for featured creation, would you mind including No Safe Place in the vote? I've been working hard to expand and update it, and would just like to know if you could. Damac1214 03:14, December 28, 2011 (UTC) That's why I said next time. Thank you though! Damac1214 21:36, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Now you have Live again Want to go on Shangri-La tommorow (and by that I mean probably the morning or afternoon for you, but tommorow for me yes)? --Gruntijackal (Talk) ( ) 03:09, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: My GT is MountainMac. Damac1214 03:19, January 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Transformers I might give it a go. The only reason I like GoW is because of Gears 3 and Gears 1, Gears 1's got the best campaign (which doesn't rip off Halo except for the very last mission... which is good), and Gear's 3 multiplayer when you get the hang of it. --Gruntijackal (Talk) ( ) 04:34, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Just wondering... Why does Sniper call you "darling?" If I didn't know better I'd say he's gone straight-up homo... but, that isn't what it is, right? Likely... but making everything align online makes things much simpler for me, as I have learnt these past few years. Since I have almost literally left all other wikis, my identity won't change. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) Well that's quite crap. And you're refund/exchange time limit has probably ran out (I had a similair problem, but it was within 2 years so I managed to replace my old one for an Elite). Well, atleast you know that your Gold is, in theory, infinite as you got 1 year (presumably) at Christmas. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 14:24, January 7, 2012 (UTC) You Created Lockdown Right? Can you make a video with the cutscene. I can't find anyone who has played Lockdown 17:58, January 21, 2012 (UTC)New Dude A Message to Magma-Man the reveal. Thanks Magma! I will try and make sure that I will help you and Ebon keep this wiki a good place. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 19:47, January 25, 2012 (UTC) thanks Thanks for the role, dude :) EternalBlaze 20:27, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Say it ain't so! linky!CaptainMacMillan Nothing is true, everything is permitted. 05:33, January 26, 2012 (UTC) thank you Thanks for the promotion to admin, dude. EternalBlaze 01:21, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Admin Request Now, I know I might be like a prick here, but I was just wondering, when can I/how can I become the next admin. I have been working hard on the wiki and I understand how things are run. However, if you are not excepting anymore admins at the moment, it's understandable (I mean the Cold War lead to the demotion than banning of an admin and an admin leaving, so I wouldn't expect you to give admin rights freely.) DeadRaiser Beware 22:23, January 30, 2012 (UTC) thanks Thanks for the major role, dude and again the second time, thanks for the promotion xD EternalBlaze 19:24, February 8, 2012 (UTC) re: You want me to take it down? I mean, it was a big achievement for me, but I'll take it down if you want me to. EternalBlaze 19:31, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Though its likely none of my worry I find several of Camalex97's recent actions and hostility towards other users quite disturbing. http://nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:DeadRaiser&diff=prev&oldid=37803 is just one example of his behavior which I found to be off the charts. After looking through his contributions, I found he has been highly rude to other users on this wiki much more recently. While i'm not in a position to judge what is block worthy or to hand them out, I feel you may want to review whether or not he should be allowed to stay, or at least give him a cool down esque block. Damac1214 21:27, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Understood, thanks for the responding. Damac1214 01:32, February 9, 2012 (UTC) o Oh, I just assumed you were trying to be like HHS xD EternalBlaze 21:33, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, I have officially finished the Salvation Storyline. I do not know if it is the best I could have done, but at least it is finally finished. TheDoctor115 16:40, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Because I don't know everyone...? Violet The truth is inside... 17:56, February 12, 2012 (UTC) The Novel I like it, let me know when it is finished. DeadRaiser Beware 22:19, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry, MM, my Xbox Live expired awhile ago and I haven't renewed it yet. 04:17, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Ok, I'll accept it later today. :D Xbox Hey, thanks for the friend request (I accepted, just letting you know). Also, I just want to point out that it's going to be me that's on from now until sometime in march, when it will usually rotate between my and my older brother. I'm just letting you know because my friends can never ever tell if it's me or him when we're on. EternalBlaze 01:19, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Wiki friend suggestion Hey, I was wondering if we could become "friends" with the CoD FanFiction wiki. It's another wiki that me and User:Gloryman3 are on, and many users there are here, and vice versa with our users. Just a thought... EternalBlaze 14:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ^ I support this statement, it will definitely bring more users. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 14:18, February 22, 2012 (UTC) R u on right now? TheDoctor115 16:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Two of the admins post here, one being User:Gloryman3 and the other being the suggestor, EternalBlaze. I think it's probably a given ^_^ 900bvThe Spatz Machine 19:39, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I've gotten Castleminer Z, I'll send a message on Live when I can incase you get that one first. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 10:58, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey MM, wiki chat? DeadRaiser Beware 00:04, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Wiki chat? DeadRaiser Beware 00:14, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I left, sorry. I thought you were done. DeadRaiser Beware 00:56, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Of course dear. :) 06:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Ha ha ha! ZE DOCTA EEZ BACK! TheDoctor115 02:59, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Now, you are probably wondering why I havent been on fo a while. The reason is, I havent been able to use a compuor latley. I tried to use my DSi, but it didn't work. XD. Anyway, I saw DeadRaiser is an admin now. TheDoctor115 03:28, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Douglas, I have two things to say really. The first is, as a thank you for featuring me in CoW 2 (and hopefully still having the Decker's specialist teleportation), I want to feature you in a Zombies story as the protagonist (along with DR, I'll ask later), trying to survive in the newly Zombified unidentified town in the US. Along the way you'll meet the scum and the samaritans of the newly ruined world. The entire living cast will be members of the wiki (just with either their real names, nick names or made up names). Anyway, that isn't happening until after AUS is finished. The second thing is look at the easter egg section of Fortune's End, I think you'll be quite pleased. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 15:38, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I made the perfect picture for you xD Enjoy! EternalBlaze 23:55, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Nominations It's almost that time of the month again, what do you propose we do for the featured nominations? --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 07:33, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you on that, we should get a blog about it. Unless EB, 900 or DR come up with another 3/4. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 07:54, March 20, 2012 (UTC) re: I don't know, is that a problem for you? EternalBlaze 18:14, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, no; I just like what they upload and stuff like that. EternalBlaze 19:25, March 21, 2012 (UTC) They see me mowin my front lawn I know they're all thinking i'm so White and Nerdy Look at me, i'm white and nerdy I'm really white and nerdy I'm really white and nerdy Look at me, I'm white and nerdy. TheDoctor115 21:51, March 28, 2012 (UTC) No! No! I was singing a song by Wierd Al. Look up "White and Nerdy" on YouTube. Sorry. *sad face* TheDoctor115 22:01, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Layout Hey, since you're the founder of the wiki, I was wondering about something that had to do with the Wiki's layout (since admins can't change that anymore ). Do you think changing the tab-thing up top would be a good idea? It would fit a lot more categories rather than just "Admin Storylines," Other Storylines," "Featured Articles," and "Important Wiki Pages" and I personally think it would look better. I also understand that we may not need that many tabs, but just for future reference. In case if you didn't know what I was talking about, it's like the tabs thing that is on the CoD Wiki (and a bunch of other wikis as well) that lists things like "On the Wiki," etc. So yeah... just a thought. 'EternalBlaze 21:14, April 5, 2012 (UTC) here HERE: have a nice day 'EternalBlaze 00:30, April 6, 2012 (UTC) EB's Talk Page I see what you mean, but in all honesty that can be said for anyone's avatar. Some people might not want to look at a Transformer or a Val'kyr, or a toy dinasour. I don't like bronies much either though. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 17:40, April 8, 2012 (UTC) re: awwwww man... fine. 'EternalBlaze 22:03, April 8, 2012 (UTC) re:xbawxs liv Hmm... I guess I could give you a figure of when we're generally on. And I never figured that you wanted to play with me in games xD But if you ever get like an invite or anything, it's most likely me, since my friend's list is mostly my friends xD Well anyways, I'm usually on during the day (like the afternoon), unless I'm not home or busy, and my brother is usually on at night (which in this case is around 7 or 8 until like sometime in the morning). Hope that helped :) EternalBlaze 20:24, April 21, 2012 (UTC) re: xbawks hahaha that you did, that you did... and it just kind of creeps me out because I always think that if I ever encounter your sister in real life (which we probably won't) she'll like go apeshit on me xD EternalBlaze 01:31, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I apologize for calling him a dumbass, but, as I said to 900bv, Bounty has: A: Apologized to Vi dozens of times, even after both of us kept telling hin to stop. B: He removed all information from his talk page. C: Posted a full story onto Vi's page when Vi told Bounty not to speak to her again. I believe he deserves a ban, but I want to make sure it is okay with you, 900, EB and ES first. DeadRaiser Beware 01:34, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry about the chat thing, my browser is being really dumb and slow or whatever :P EternalBlaze 02:37, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Please don't get mad at Dead for BH. BH kept annoying the living crap out of me, especially on chat, and I told him to stop. And he didn't. And then within the next hour, he bluntly insulted all my fanfics. So I went straight to Dead for assistance (he was online). Violet The truth is inside... 13:48, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Anyways, I have another answer. About the Wiki Cold War. I noticed something. Obviously, you're the founder of the wiki. So whatever b*llsh*t Daniel Smith came up with was not for his decision. It's up to you. You're the founder. Your say is final say. He deserved that ban, and he shouldn't have done that political party crap. All that fighting they did against you (HHS and DS) was useless, because for one thing, it's not going to have any effect except their ban, because they virtually cannot get rid of you unless you left the wiki, which I'm pretty certain you wouldn't. Sorry, just elaborating on what happened. Violet The truth is inside... 16:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC) http://warriorcatsrpg.wikia.com/wiki/WCRW_Nostalgia#Wiki_Cold_War Dude, WCRW had a Cold War too. It was awful. Everyone was fighting, hating eachother. Many people left the wiki to get away from the violence all caused by one user. I can totally relate to you, because I was still head then, and it was difficult to manage a user who you kept giving chances. And like you, I finally settled and banned them. For life. They are not coming back xD And when DS comes back, he's going to be trouble soon enough, just saying. He's going to fight sooner or later, or argue and whatnot. And I'll be right here to watch him. I saw the Political Party crap he came up with. What was the point in him doing that? I have no idea. He really clearly makes no sense whatsover. And regarding WCRW's Cold War, you can ask me, Bird, or Dead about it. Bird and I were there the whole time, and like the Wiki Cold War here, Dead was here for the last half. Violet The truth is inside... 21:47, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy birthday MM! (Did I get the date right?) Violet The truth is inside... 10:25, April 24, 2012 (UTC) MM, look at this conversation from today: DeadRaiser Alright Time to reveal the evidence of a current arguement 5:29 Violetofen4 And tell me what you think, please. >.< 5:31 900bv ? 5:31 DeadRaiser Violetofen4 Look Bounty. 5:00 Bountyhunter7714 Yes......... 5:00 Violetofen4 I'm not a mean person. But you can make me. And you have after all this abuse and bullcrap you've done to me. 5:01 Bountyhunter7714 I mean it, I'm sorry, but u keep rejecting my apologies 5:01 Violetofen4 Because I don't want an apology You know that suggestion I did on your Guidebook? It's called SUGGESTING something so you can IMPROVE something. Not being rude or hateful. Now, I don't want to see you messaging me on WCRW unless it's for permission to join or make a clan, is that clear? 5:02 Bountyhunter7714 The same with yours, I wasn't trying to be mean, I was trying to help. For future books 5:02 Violetofen4 Because you could have started a Wiki War. Helping? Help? BWAHAHAHA I don't need help on my fanfics Because I want to be Original. 5:02 Bountyhunter7714 See, you also shot me down 5:03 Violetofen4 Originality gets you the 1000 dollar bill, kid. Not dissing people's fanfics. Because I just finished another fanfic. Did you know that? Of course you didn't. Because you're too busy hurting people's feelings 5:03 Bountyhunter7714 Well I'm sorry, I just joined less than a month ago...... So no!!!! 5:04 Violetofen4 As I quote, "You guys are mean and hateful, and I'm going to tell everyone that!" ^You said that To Dead 5:04 Bountyhunter7714 See your antagonizing it Because you guys called me a dumba*** 5:04 Violetofen4 THAT WAS NOT ME. You are antagonizing it. That was DEAD's words 5:04 Bountyhunter7714 Yea, but you agreed to it 5:04 Violetofen4 I never, ever said that. I didn't agree to it. I only agreed that you should be punished. Because making girls cry is not cool, bro. 5:05 Bountyhunter7714 Neither is making boys cry You don't think I cryed!!!!! I was, I felt hurt at what I had done to you and what you said to me 5:06 Violetofen4 No, I do not believe you. After what you've done, I don't believe you anymore. I thought you were nice, you know that? I thought you were going to be a great user on here I was wrong, wasn't I? Violetofen4 I have physical clumsiness, literally. I have ZERO friends I have ZERO people who actually LOVE ME And I have nothing but a computer, a desk, a bed, and a television in my room 5:10 Bountyhunter7714 Thats not true!!!!!! 5:10 Violetofen4 Because my parents don't want me to be near them. 5:11 Bountyhunter7714 At least you have a tv and computer in ur room 5:11 Violetofen4 BH: How would you know!? You don't live my life for me. Because they bought that for me so I didn't have to go downstairs NEAR THEM to eat dinner or do anything I'm locked up in my room all day Think that's fun? 5:11 Bountyhunter7714 You just said, And I have nothing but a computer, a desk, a bed, and a television in my room No, then how are you on the computer now? No I don't I don't thik thats fun Here's more But we have to live with what we have!!!!! People everyday, insult me about my arms!!!! U think thats fun? I have an autistic friend to, I help him as much as I can, but he's getting better Can we just be nice to each other???? 5:15 Violetofen4 I'm shoved into my locker and beat up at school. Your pain is much, much less than mine The only respect I ever get is during story contests at school. And I always win That's as far as it will ever go. Bountyhunter7714 Look, Its not who is treated worse, I just want you to know that I cannot live without you forgiving me, you don't think I think about ths every day, well i do. And I'm sorry, I didn't read the book at first, I only told what i saw, then I tried to take it back, but u said "Get off the wiki, you don't know what ur talking about" U don't think that hurt me!!!!!!!!! 5:18 Violetofen4 I never said that! >:( 5:19 Bountyhunter7714 U did I can look up the evidence 5:19 Violetofen4 I never said that. 5:19 Bountyhunter7714 if u want me to 5:19 Violetofen4 EVER. 5:19 Bountyhunter7714 U did 5:19 Violetofen4 OK 5:19 Bountyhunter7714 I find it then 5:19 Violetofen4 Give me evidence. Because I never said that 5:19 Bountyhunter7714 Ok 5:19 Violetofen4 Sometimes my little brother gets on my account, but I'm pretty sure I didn't say that. 5:21 Bountyhunter7714 Dude, leave the Nightlock page alone. You have no clue what you're sayin'. :/ 6 days ago by Violetofen4 See Your nightlock page!!! 5:21 Violetofen4 Dude, leave the Nightlock page alone. You have no clue what you're sayin'. :/ 6 days ago by Violetofen4 5:21 Bountyhunter7714 See 5:21 Violetofen4 That's NOT saying you should leave the wiki! That says, stop saying crap on my page. Violetofen4 You just falsely told me I was getting you to leave the wiki! I just wanted you to stop talking to me, that's all I was saying. >:( 5:26 Bountyhunter7714 u siad the wiki Doesn't matter, it still hurt me!!!!! 5:26 Violetofen4 I DID NOT SAY THE WIKI! Dude, leave the Nightlock page alone. You have no clue what you're sayin'. :/ 6 days ago by Violetofen4 5:26 Bountyhunter7714 that nightlock wiki!!!! 5:26 Violetofen4 Nightlock is NOT A WIKI Nightlock is A PAGE 5:27 Bountyhunter7714 Then why did you say it was Never mind Gtg, dinner, one thing, walk in love 5:27 Violetofen4 ....whatever Bountyhunter7714 blind men can walk 5:29 Violetofen4 You don't get the riddle. Nevemind Go have your dinner. >:/ 5:30 Bountyhunter7714 why do u hate me See this? This is everything from the past half an hour 5:32 Violetofen4 Thank you, Dead. You're welcome for sending you the evidence. *dips head respectfully* Your admin-ness... xD I GTG IN FIVE MINUTES D: 5:33 DeadRaiser Bounty is plainly saying that Vi hates him. Truth is she just wants to be left alone after you "reviewed" and "gave advice" on her Dead Redemption page. 5:33 Violetofen4 Which I, excuse my french, worked my ass off on to write. 5:33 900bv Why is there so much leave the nightlock page alove? alone? EternalBlaze has joined the chat. 5:34 EternalBlaze ohai 5:34 900bv Hey EB! 5:34 DeadRaiser Hi EB 5:34 900bv You missed teh fun. 5:34 Violetofen4 Because he accused me of telling him to leave the wiki on a comment there, BV 5:34 EternalBlaze I probably did xD I never join at the right times 5:34 Violetofen4 Yes 5:34 900bv Oh. 5:34 Violetofen4 Now the fun was trashed by a user *Not you, EB* xD OH! And everyone, he went onto ANOTHER WIKI just to contact me and tell me about how I'm a bad person. 5:35 DeadRaiser WCRW 5:35 Violetofen4 And on Dead's TALKPAGE 5:35 900bv olol. 5:35 DeadRaiser I would call that "almost" spamming. 5:35 Violetofen4 He called all of us Hard-headed and maen. And he has countlessly tried to get the blame on me with crap such as, "She's trying to get me in trouble!" I am NOT. I just want him to leave me alone! I gtg 5:36 DeadRaiser See ya 5:36 Violetofen4 Game over, BH. Good going. >:( 5:36 900bv See ya Vi! Violetofen4 has left the chat. 5:36 DeadRaiser We admins will come to a verdict at some point. Bountyhunter7714 has left the chat. 5:37 DeadRaiser He must have saw it 5:37 900bv That ws what I was saying :'( 5:37 DeadRaiser I sent EB the evidence. He's reading it over now. 5:37 900bv XD 5:38 EternalBlaze okay I'm back it was clear once I knew who was talking 5:39 DeadRaiser What do you think? 5:39 EternalBlaze I'm not sure what to say at the moment 5:39 900bv KILL IT WITH FIRE 5:39 EternalBlaze BH wants to apologize, Vi hates him, etc. I'm mindfucked right now... 5:40 DeadRaiser 5:40 EternalBlaze Well, I'm going to leave, think about this, and do other stuff... you two have fun :) EternalBlaze has left the chat. 5:41 900bv I hope he doesn't mean fun like what I think it means. 5:41 DeadRaiser xD 5:43 900bv Working on anything? 5:45 DeadRaiser Luogo 5:45 900bv Nice. Bountyhunter7714 has joined the chat. Violetofen4 has joined the chat. 6:12 Violetofen4 Heyheyey :D 6:12 Bountyhunter7714 hey What's up? 6:12 Violetofen4 HEveryone's away Oh What do YOU want, BH!? 6:13 Bountyhunter7714 I just got finished with dinner I was just wondering whats up 6:13 Violetofen4 You told EB I hate you? I never said that 6:13 Bountyhunter7714 When? 6:14 Violetofen4 I can read the chat history 6:14 Bountyhunter7714 ok, look I want to move on. I promise never, ever to be mean again to u and anyone else please, i want to put this behind me 6:15 Violetofen4 No Nuh uh 6:15 Bountyhunter7714 Ok 6:15 Violetofen4 You've done way too much fricking damage. That will never, EVER heal. from me. 6:16 Bountyhunter7714 I just want you to know that I forgive you 6:16 Violetofen4 Forgive me? There is nothing I've done wrong! It's YOUR fault. NOT mine. I'm sick of you insulting me. TODAY 6:16 Bountyhunter7714 For saying anything behind my back, and that you and I have a clean slait 6:16 Violetofen4 You attacked me over "Making you want to leave a wiki" Which I never did. NO, I didn't say anything behind my back. 6:16 Bountyhunter7714 Why do u look back to the past 6:16 Violetofen4 Dead asked me to give him the conversation. He's the admin. I'm a loyal uesr So I did. 6:17 Bountyhunter7714 Those who look only to the past and present, are certain to miss the future Am I right 6:17 Violetofen4 You took that from zombies. And you still haven't solved my riddle. Miss the future? I am the future. 6:18 Bountyhunter7714 U r the present and the past That's all u bring up I want to be friends 6:18 Violetofen4 Because the past is currently the present 6:18 Bountyhunter7714 No longer enemys 6:18 Violetofen4 I "Don't" want to be your friend Or your ally. Or ANYTHING 6:18 Bountyhunter7714 No, u brought it to be the present Ok That's fine I am still going to be nice to you 6:19 Violetofen4 I am SICK of you bullying me./ 6:19 Bountyhunter7714 No matter what Positive and not negative 6:19 Violetofen4 Is it that hard for you to understand, that I've tried to be nice to you all this time, yet you've brought it upon yourself to make it seem as bullyinh? bullying* 6:19 Bountyhunter7714 And since when did bully you, neber never 6:20 Violetofen4 YES You did 6:20 DeadRaiser HOLY SHIT EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING! 6:20 Bountyhunter7714 I never meant to be mean 6:20 Violetofen4 LEAVE ME ALONE THAT'S WHAT I'VE TOLD YOU THIS ENTIRE TIME, BH D': 6:20 DeadRaiser EVERYONE SHUT UP OR I WILL KICK-BAN ALL OF YOU! 6:20 Violetofen4 LMTF ALONE Not you, Dead. 6:20 Bountyhunter7714 Ugh, she is not listening to me 6:20 Violetofen4 >:( I don't want to.; Leave me alone! 6:21 Bountyhunter7714 I want to be friends, and be nice, but she won't dead She won't put it behind her 6:21 900bv Not everyone will be your friend BH. 6:21 DeadRaiser BOUNTY LEAVE VI ALONE! I JUST CAME BACK TO A GREAT DINNER AND I SEE THIS!? NOW I'M PISSED AT BOTH OF YOU! 6:21 Bountyhunter7714 I'm am trying to be friendly 6:21 Violetofen4 Because you bullied me so fricking hard and made me CRY I want to be left alone. And now Dead's mad at me. 6:21 Bountyhunter7714 How? 6:21 Violetofen4 Good riddance, BH! >:L I just had a pretty swell dinner, too. I had my favorite dinner! 6:21 Bountyhunter7714 She makes me cry every night 6:22 Violetofen4 That is a lie! I don't talk to you every night! 6:22 Bountyhunter7714 No its not 6:22 Violetofen4 And you make me want to scream! 6:22 Bountyhunter7714 How would you know 6:22 Violetofen4 And throw a FIT 6:22 Bountyhunter7714 Yea I do 6:22 Violetofen4 Because you WON'T LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE. 6:22 Bountyhunter7714 I go to school and ask people to help me 6:22 Violetofen4 STOP TALKING TO ME. STOP IT STOP NOW 6:22 Bountyhunter7714 Because I don't want this to keep happpening 6:22 900bv You get counselling bevause Vi doesn't like you? 6:22 Violetofen4 I DO NOT WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND BECAUSE YOU ARE TRYING TO GET ME IN TROUBLE ALL THE TIME! 6:23 DeadRaiser HOW BOUNTY!? I WANTED THIS TO END THIS IN A CALM AND PEACEFUL WAY AND NOW THIS HAPPENED?! FOR FUCKS SAKE EVERONE SHUT THE FUCK UP! 6:23 Bountyhunter7714 900, Kay Fine 6:23 900bv Um. 6:23 Bountyhunter7714 ..... 6:24 900bv So, what colour does a smurf go when it's strangled? 6:24 Bountyhunter7714 red 6:24 Violetofen4 Purple. 6:24 Bountyhunter7714 purple? 6:24 Violetofen4 Criticizing me again, HUH, BH? 6:24 DeadRaiser Okay, now that you see that I'm pissed. I wanted to end this the most peaceful way possible, but NO, Bounty had to keep going on and on even after Vi explained everything. 6:24 Violetofen4 Leave me alone. 6:24 Bountyhunter7714 No, not commenting on purple 6:24 Violetofen4 Leave me alone. 6:25 DeadRaiser EVERYONE SHUT UP I'M FUCKING TALKING! 6:25 Bountyhunter7714 I was thinking of purple but u answered 1st 6:25 900bv That backfired. 6:25 Bountyhunter7714 oh my gosh yea 6:25 DeadRaiser I WILL KICK BAN YOU BOUNTY IF YOU DON'T FUCKING SHUT UP Now, back to what I was saying 6:25 Bountyhunter7714 Yes.... 6:26 Violetofen4 SHUSH, BH PERIOD Now back to what you were saying, Dead. 6:26 DeadRaiser Vi then got pissed off by Bounty because of his rambling. 6:26 Bountyhunter7714 What!!! Rambling 6:26 900bv Be quiet. 6:26 Bountyhunter7714 Not uh fine 6:26 900bv Good boy. 6:26 DeadRaiser Thank you 900 6:27 Bountyhunter7714 6:27 DeadRaiser >:( 6:27 Bountyhunter7714 What? 6:27 DeadRaiser Let me fucking talk! 6:27 Violetofen4 BH, he said to SHUT UP Now talk, Dead. Don't open your lips again, BH, if you're asking for virtual duck-tape on them. D:< 6:28 DeadRaiser I tried to settle this earlier when EB was on here as well. Nobady really knew what to do, so I thought that we could move on from this. 6:29 900bv There is a large amount of conflict in this. 6:29 DeadRaiser I then came back on and saw Bounty and Vi fighting, with (possibly) 900 trying to stop it from time to time. It was at that point where I was pissed. 6:29 Violetofen4 Yes, 900bv This would make an epic Fanfic theme. Loss, Anger,....ohwait. DR, keep talking, sorry... xD 6:29 DeadRaiser I had enough of the bullshit going on here. I want this to end right here, right now! 6:30 Violetofen4 I've already had my say in what happened. Yes, sir, Kramer sir! 6:30 DeadRaiser Bounty! Apologize to Vi 6:30 Bountyhunter7714 yes 6:30 DeadRaiser At once 6:30 Violetofen4 ....he doesn't need to. 6:30 DeadRaiser Vi! Do the same. 6:30 Violetofen4 I'm not accepting any of his after what he's done. Blah blah blah, sorry, blah blah blah. There. >.< 6:31 Bountyhunter7714 I am so sorry Vi, I was mean to you and that I won't do it ever again to you or anyone else 6:31 DeadRaiser You will accept his apology this moment on this here chat. Okay? 6:31 Violetofen4 Yeah right. Fine But I'm not talking to him. Because he did not deserve my apology. 6:31 Bountyhunter7714 ok 6:31 Violetofen4 I did nothing wrong. End of story. 6:32 DeadRaiser *facepalms( 6:32 Violetofen4 Now, Bounty, leave me alone from now on. 6:32 Bountyhunter7714 ok 6:32 Violetofen4 There. I'm finished with my statement. Whatever. I guess I'm getting "punished" too. Just like I "got punished" at WFW "nicely." >:( 6:33 DeadRaiser Good, now let's move on from this okay? Or else I will have to bring down the ban hamer. 6:33 Violetofen4 My day SUCKS balls. 6:33 DeadRaiser *hammer 6:33 Violetofen4 -_- 6:33 Bountyhunter7714 doing hw, yall 6:33 Violetofen4 First a snotty 6th grader tries to boss me around at MY tutoring, then this, then a crappy math project that's due friday. UGH 6:35 Bountyhunter7714 i know how she feels 6:35 Violetofen4 No, you don't. Stop talking about me. 6:35 DeadRaiser I know how she feels. 6:35 Bountyhunter7714 sorry 6:35 Violetofen4 Like trash, DR, just smushed all over the ground mixed with chewed-up gum and wrappers littering a barren world where no one cares about your feelings. That's how I feel. If that's what you were thinking. Because no one does. 6:36 DeadRaiser I know that feeling like the back of my hand. 6:36 Bountyhunter7714 same 6:36 Violetofen4 And no, I doubt that BH. 6:36 900bv I knew that was coming. 6:36 Violetofen4 I understand Dead would. Because I know Dead better. Dead knows me. Even BV knows me. 6:37 DeadRaiser I was bullied for two years straight. TWO FULL FUCKING YEARS! 6:37 Violetofen4 But you didn't take the time to get to know me before you crushed my feelings. Dead: I've been all my life. 6:37 Bountyhunter7714 whatever, u don't know me, but i am not going to fight 6:37 Violetofen4 I feel the same way. Whatever, BH, Whaaatever. 6:37 Bountyhunter7714 I've also been bullied when I was a kid, still to this day, and I'm 13 and it started at the age of 5 But whatever 6:38 Violetofen4 I've been bullied all my life by everyone I know. But you wouldn't understand. 6:39 Bountyhunter7714 yea i would 6:39 Violetofen4 I have the smallest amount of friends. Kids who are just like me. Autistic. Beaten up like trash. Bullied. No, you would not. You don't have a brain disorder like mine. yet you bully the girl who doesn't have proper emotional control. 6:39 Bountyhunter7714 yea, i do, but whatever 6:39 Violetofen4 How dare you. You know why I write? I never told people why I write. 6:40 DeadRaiser I have a brother that's autistic! I have a friend that's autistic! I know that they get picked on! I see it with my own eyes! 6:40 Violetofen4 Because I have a goal in life. To do something to show everyone else that I'm not some stupid kid with a brain disorder. I want to show them that I am very smart. 6:41 Bountyhunter7714 ok' 6:41 Violetofen4 And I have a mind of my own. Not some trash to be stepped on. And that's why I also wrote Dead Redemption But DR was made for another purpose 6:41 Bountyhunter7714 ok! can we drop it 6:41 Violetofen4 Because people pick on me because Richtofen's my favorite Zombies character. So I wrote that And whammed it in their faces. :/ OK, you can drop it, BH I'm just sharing MY story. 6:42 Bountyhunter7714 demsey and nikolai r my fav. 6:42 DeadRaiser Vi, I write because it makes me forget about my crappy day at school. 6:42 Violetofen4 Dempsey's a stereotypical american. Dead: That's why I wrote GD Because I was just so ***king mad at my teacher I just spilled that out That's why I whipped the crap out of Richtofen >.< Because the teacher verbally whipped the crap out of me. I hate school. I wish I was effing homeschooled. 6:43 DeadRaiser Same 6:43 Violetofen4 I begged the hell out of my mom to be homeschooled, and she was like, "FUCK no!" Bountyhunter7714 has left the chat. 6:43 Violetofen4 And I was like, "But Mom! I HATE the people at my school!" I admit I acted a bit inappropriately at around 6:30, but I was pissed off by what I saw. Don't think I was angry at just Bounty, I was angry at both of them. I was I messaged Vi stating that her behavior was inappropriate (even though I would have been speaking for myself xD) BH was just annoying everyone, even 900bv. My question to you is... what should we do? DeadRaiser Beware 23:07, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ^ | Dead was right. I was a little bit too harsh on him. But BH has nonstop-picked on me on this wiki, and then brought the fight to my wiki, which I quickly ended on the other wiki. But here...lord, PLEASE do something! Something NEEDS to be done. I did not want any of this to happen, but he snapped his fingers and got me into trouble. And now he's tried to get the blame on me. Violet The truth is inside... 23:22, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok, sorry, I didn''t know, but I won't dod it anymore. But I tried blogs, and no one looks at them or answers them. I need people to look for my book, its a school porject.'' Sorry, didn't know what spam was, but I won't do it anymore. I'm sorry. SEN is nothing to do with the online profiles. The PlayStation website lists it as My PSN, so that's what the accounts are. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 07:14, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Question Yeah, I have a question about the Featured Article thing... What do we do if a user comes to us with a suggestion? Do we tell whoever makes the Featured Article poll or do we just keep it and hopefully remember it by the time the poll is created? EternalBlaze 12:11, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks :) EternalBlaze 13:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey MM, thought you'd might like to try my new Happy Wheels level. Used Moped Couple, the saving went wrong. http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.php?levelid=3638903 Also, I beat Short and Painful 2. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 23:17, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Why am i banned from chat? its no big deal, just a simple fix. its not like you have to re-format the whole website which it wouldnt be worth the trouble.. just think XD